What Had Just Begun
by RazMaster
Summary: Taz had no idea what had just begun when she got her first zapper... Up had no idea what had just begun when her took her back to the starship... Watch their journey together, the toughest Starship Ranger there ever was and the fiery little Mexican girl, from the beginning.


Bottom of Form

**A/N So this is my first story! I uploaded this before as a one shot, but have recently taken it down, improved it, and started it again as a multi-chap fic! Hope you like it!**

Chapter One

Tatiana's POV

"Tatiana, stop fussing. You look beautiful," her mother said.

"Madre, I still don't understand why de dress needs to be dis fancy!" the girl complained. Tonight was her quinceañera. She was wearing a pink dress with sparkles, decal, and ruffles everywhere. "Couldn't de dress have been at least a different color?"

"This was my quinceañera dress, and jour grandmothers, and her mothers. It is an heirloom." her mother said.

"Well, someone looks fancy!" she heard a voice say from the doorway. She turned around and saw the person she least expected to be there.

"Padre!" Tatiana yelled. "I've missed jou so much!"

"I've missed jou too, Taz!" her father said. Taz has been her father's nickname for her ever since she could remember. "How's my favorite future Starship Ranger?"

"I'm counting down de years until I can join!" Taz said eagerly. "After I graduate, I might be able to work on jour starship!" Mr. Lopez was a Commander on Starship 16-B4.

"Maybe Taz," Mr. Lopez said, smiling. "I got jou something dat might help with dat. Happy birthday Taz," he said, handing her a large black box. She was intrigued by the G.L.E.E. symbol on it. As she opened the box she screamed with delight, and pulled put something she had always wanted.

"My own zapper!" Taz yelled.

"I figured with de robot wars and all it might come in handy," Mr. Lopez said. "But remember, dis is for emergencies only."

"Of course!" Taz exclaimed.

Mr. Lopez looked down at his watch. "Oh Taz, I'm so sorry but I have to go."

"But jou just got here!" Taz whined.

"I'm sorry Taz, but duty calls," he replied.

"Well, if I don't see you again beforehand, see you in 3 years when I join de academy," Taz said reluctantly, accepting that he really must go.

"Goodbye Taz," Mr. Lopez said hugging his daughter tightly.

"Goodbye, mi Padre," Taz said. And with that, Commander Lopez turned and walked out the door.

"Tatiana?" she heard her mother shout. "TATIANA! Oh, there jou are. It is time for jour grand entrance," Mrs. Lopez said with a smile.

As Taz walked outside, she felt all eyes on her. She was suddenly very self conscious. There was a buzzing in her ears that was getting louder as she got farther outside. Wait a minute- she realized the buzzing wasn't just in her ears as she saw other people looking around to identify the sound too. It wasn't so much of a buzzing anymore-now it was more like a metallic hum. It sounded sort of like-

"ROBOTS!" someone yelled as the first row of them came into view. Suddenly, everyone at the quinceañera went into panic mode. People were running and screaming, and robots were shooting and killing. Taz's friends and family were dropping dead before her eyes. She saw two robots coming towards her. She reached behind her and grabbed the first thing she felt- an umbrella. Using the umbrella as a sword, Taz manage to whack the heads off the two robots attacking her. Knowing that she would need a better weapon she quickly ran back into her house-or at least, what was left of it. She soon found what she was looking for: her new zapper. Setting it to kill, she ran back outside. "I think dis qualifies as an emergency, Padre." Taz murmured to herself. She shot down robots all around her, but it wasn't enough, and she realized this quickly. As she turned to run and find a hiding spot she was grabbed from behind by two robots. She felt them grab her arms, and the next thing she knew, she was hanging from a tree by her wrists.

"Haha pu-ny hu-man. You have no es-cape." Each syllable sounded like its own word when the robots talked. She heard the crack of a tree branch, then felt the pain in her chest as it crashed against her ribs. She refused to cry out and give them that satisfaction. They continued to hit her like she was a piñata, on her ribs, her legs, her face. She was aware of that fact that almost all the screaming had stopped, but battle cries and shots still rang out. She could only see slightly, but that changed as the robots sent another blow to her head, and everything went black.

Up's POV

He, along with the other Starship Rangers, arrived in the middle of a battle, people running and screaming and crying. The robots were more powerful than they had been and they were showing no mercy. Countless people were falling victim to the robots everywhere, so the Rangers immediately ran into the yard, shooting the tin cans at every chance. As the robots began to fall it was clear there would be very few, if any, survivors. As he scanned the area he saw a small girl who had managed to obtain a zapper. He watched in awe as she shot down many of them. His attention was diverted for a minute as a cadet called out to him.

"Up!" he cried. "Help m-" but that was all the cadet got out before he was shot through the head, immediately falling to the ground. Up shot the robot dead with a single shot. As he turned back to the girl he knew he had to do something, and fast. She was surrounded by robots but he was unable to see what they were doing, only that she was trying to hold back screams of pain. He ran as fast as he could to the girl, and as he drew nearer he could see the robots hitting her with a large tree branch. As he took aim at the robots, they gave her another blow to the head. The tiny girls eyes shut and her body went limp. He killed the robots with three quick shots to the head. Suddenly everything was silent. No more screaming, no more shooting. Just silence. No civilians were alive unless- he grabbed the girls tiny wrist and felt for a pulse. There! He felt a very faint pulse, and if he listened closely, he could hear her shallow breathing. He carefully undid the ropes around her wrists and easily caught her as she fell. He knew for a fact that the girl in his arms had just become an orphan. He also knew that if he didn't bring her back to the Starship to get medical treatment she would die. He knew that there had been casualties before and there were plenty on the ground right now. He had left civilians to die before. But Up couldn't bring himself to leave this girl. Maybe it was because she reminded him, just a little bit, of a young, orphaned, Up. Also scooping up the girl's zapper, he began to walk back to the starship, her in his arms, with no idea of what had just begun.


End file.
